


Jump Around

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry does jumping jacks much to Neville's delight





	Jump Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for my [Harry Potter Alphabet Table](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/163257.html#cutid1)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt was jumping jacks.  
> 
>  

Harry's arms ached with the effort of lifting them, sweat dripped into his eyes and trailed down chest, and his glasses were crooked on his noses.

 

"Come on, Harry," Neville said as he shifted on the bed. "Only a few more times!"

 

"Neville," Harry's voice was hoarse with exhaustion. "Are you trying to kill me?"

 

Harry could feel Neville's eyes on him, he could feel the way they were tracing the lines of his body, and he could see a definite flush of arousal on Neville's skin.  He licked his lips and increased his pace, moving faster, and he didn't miss Neville's groan of appreciation.

 

"Merlin, Harry," Neville called out. "You are definitely fit."

 

"I think," Harry panted. "Three more times should do it."

 

Neville nodded and Harry noted the tension in his body.  He could tell Neville was on the verge of something and as he quickened his pace.

 

"Count them off for me, Neville," Harry grunted. 

 

"One," Neville's voice was breathless. "Two…Three…"

 

Harry was panting when he collapsed on the bed next to Neville.  He rolled on his side and he saw Neville's Adams Apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

 

"Neville?" Harry breathed when he noticed how close their faces were. "We're friends right?"

 

Neville nodded as Harry shifted closer to him.  Harry felt Neville's erection digging into his hip and he grinned.

 

"So tell me," Harry licked his lips. "Is that a wand in your pocket," he paused and brushed his lips against Neville's. "Or are you just glad to see me?"

 

Neville groaned and pulled Harry on top of him, "Jumping Jacks…are you trying to kill me?"

 

Harry slid his hand to the nape of Neville's neck and pulled him down until their lips were almost touching.

 

"Had to be done, Mate," he smirked. "Had to find a way to get you to notice me."

 

Neville claimed his lips in a hard kiss, their tongues tangled, and when they broke for air he grinned. 

 

"Muggle exercises are brilliant." 

 

Then Neville proceeded to show Harry just what was in his pocket…much to Harry's delight. 


End file.
